Modern Myth and the Rocker TAKE 2
by Ravenna676
Summary: let there be sequels is this hook up a one night stand or could it be more?


Modern Myth and the Rocker TAKE 2

Disclaimer: again I don't own Danny Phantom but I'm definitely thinking I should

A/N read the first fic before this one just a thought

_The story hasn't ended yet. Its day two, and we all know how fun the morning after can be, enough said. I, your narrator shall entertain you at stories end._

Morning came and the sun shined through the window showing the shadow of the trees on Danny's futon. Slowly beginning to stir and propped himself.

"Man that was a messed up dream" Danny said to himself shaking his head. Then upon looking around he saw his video games still on, and room in a shuffle. The night then slowly began to replay itself. The gaming, Ember's appearance, everything that happened afterwards.

'Fuck me, and not in the literal sense either' He thought to himself. He slowly got up and began to make his way towards his bathroom. Walking in, he began cleaning himself up. 'Did that really happen? No, there's no way, me with her? That's not possible, I'm not even sure it's practical' Danny thought to himself. Walking back into his room he began to get dressed, finding his normal pair of faded blue jeans and t-shirt he put them on and laid back down in his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_Personally I've grown fond of the legend you've become, my hatred for you has turned to something else_

Danny woke up suddenly.

"I guess some dreams don't go away" Danny muttered to himself as he walked over to his PS2 and put on NFL head coach. And started playing. "Looks like draft day's coming up and I still need a damn quarterback" He said in aggravation.

"That's what happens when you dick around all off season trying to get that flashy wide receiver" A voice said. Danny recognized that voice.

"Aw crap" He muttered to himself.

"Nice to see you too" Ember said sarcastically.

"There is no way that you and I ever, I mean I don't even think it's possible" Danny said getting up from his chair.

"Well for one I woke up with a similar reaction, and your right, can't have relations with a human, a ghost on the other hand that's another story" Ember said leaning up against his bathroom doorway.

"Point taken" Danny said.

"Never pictured you as the football type" Ember said noticing the video game.

"Start playing it, it get's addicting" Danny said mundanely.

"And why you so doom and gloom this morning?" Ember asked in a now playful manner.

"I'm just lost on how this whole thing happened" Danny said leaning against a dresser feet from Ember.

"You want my opinion?" Ember asked.

"Yeah sure, what do I have to lose?" He said chuckling to himself.

"I told you how I felt, and I'm not big on emotions so we're not going there for the moment. But anyways, you knew how I felt and you had similar feelings, and the rest was played out by curiosity and teenage hormones" Ember explained. They both stared at each other.

"How could this work?" Danny asked.

"Anything's willing to work if you're willing to put in the time, and baby I'm a ghost I got nothing but time" Ember said.

"Sheesh I've heard of interracial couples but this is ridiculous" Danny said laughing to himself.

"Interdimensional lovebirds, that could be a cool song" Ember said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how'd you die?" Danny asked trying to change the subject slightly. Ember sighed.

"I used to be in a band, kind of a mixture between new wave and metal, we called ourselves, Starseed. Well we we're going to play at some venue called the Penny Arcade right outside Rochester New York back in 86'. There was some shortage in the electricity that set a couple bottles of booze on fire. The bottles became flaming Molotov and exploded, died from glass and fire" She said bluntly.

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that" Danny said feeling slightly guilty about still being alive.

"It's alright but I'll tell ya, I used to live for the crowd, standing on stage, them chanting my name" Ember said with a reminiscent look in her eyes.

"Well that explains one thing" Danny said referring to their first encounter.

"So what about you ghost boy? How does one become a Halfa?" Ember asked.

"Accident in what I thought was a broken ghost portal" Danny said.

"Haha, talk about a fuck up" Ember said trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, yeah no kidding" Danny said.

"It's just one of those things I guess" Ember said.

"Ya know I never thought of you as the type to show any interest in me the way you do, I appreciate it" Danny said blushing slightly.

"And I never thought I'd feel warmth inside me ever again, so the appreciation is mutual" Ember said smiling.

"I guess we both got proved wrong" they both said in unison. They stared for a moment both started laughing.

"Listen ghost boy, I can't stay long or else people get suspicious, ya know" Ember said.

"On that topic" Danny said.

"Nobody can know of this" They both said in unison again.

"I like the way you think" They chimed in together again before laughing again. Ember then made her way towards the door.

"Can I see you tonight then maybe?" Danny asked.

"Count on it ghost boy" Ember replied.

"The name's Danny Fenton, just call me Danny" Danny said. She looked back and walked towards him.

"Amber Lynn McClain, call me whatever the hell you damn well please" Ember said smiling. She leaned in closer.

"Can't have relations with the living" She said standing inches away from him. He then transformed into his ghost form. "A Halfa on the other hand" She said softly as she leaned him a kissed him. "I might make an exception" She whispered into his ear with a smirk. She then turned around and walked away.

"See you tonight, Danny boy" Ember said smiling as she phased out.

_An unconventional couple has found their way down the path. It is a path that has not been tread. But no boundary is infallible when the right reasons are in place, in this case even dimensions and life is possible to overcome. This tale of the Modern Myth and the Rocker has not ended._

_Chapters have ends, legends and tales do not_

_To be continued…_

A/N

Review people I love the opinions of the masses


End file.
